The Big 4: Capture Harmony
by Neutral Leprechaun
Summary: The Mane 6 have disappeared. Celestia asks four friends: Abi, William, Jack and Leo, to go and find the Big 4, who had not met yet. Along the way of finding the 4 and finding the missing Elements, they discover Pitch Black, Gothel, Mordu, the Red Death, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis were the ones who hid the Elements. Also crossed with The 100 and Percy Jackson. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Big 4 and MLP story, in fact, the first ever I think, apart from the images somewhere on Google Images. I'm stopping Corruption, because I don't have any ideas, for a while. For Christian Ape99, a jab is an injection, and I have one next week, Tuesday 24****th**** March, a day or two before my mock. **

**Hope you enjoy, because this might suck. **

**As usual, I don't own nothing. Apart from the OC's William, Leo, Jack and Abigail. **

The eel, python, dinosaur and hedgehog made their way through the dense forest, the trees towering over them like the skyscrapers from the hedgehog/humans' world.

"How much further do we have to go?" The python groaned.

"I don't know. How much further?" The hedgehog replied.

"Hopefully not much longer. We should be getting there in about a minute." The dinosaur said, stepping into the fading light. His appearance was finally seen.

"I hope so." The eel replied.

He walked on his back feet, long front arms with sharp claws on the ends of them, and the toes had short and sharp claws. He was the size of a two-storey house. His long tail measured the length of 2 or 3 trains in a straight line, and his snout was the length of a bed. His reptilian eyes were cyan, the colour of his scales were a deep purple, and the patterns along his back head, back and tail were ocean blue/turquoise.

By his side was a large python. He looked like a large rattlesnake, but with arms and no legs. It had water blue eyes, bronze and silver coloured scales, and a bleached club at the end of its tail.

On the dinosaurs' other side, was a female hedgehog. She had pure white fur, long brown hair in a braid, emerald green eyes, and she wore a simple orange t-shirt with faded black words, with red jeans and blue Converse shoes. On her left hand and palm, was an arm brace, and on her right hand, was a red band with yellow writing on it. She had a quiver and bow on her back. She wore a scabbard, with a Celestial Bronze sword in it.

Next to the hedgehog, was a male eel. The eel/dragon hybrid was a rocky brown eel shaped body, a short blonde 'mane' as some call it, water blue eyes, and arms with long fingers that allows it to use magic.

"Oh look, here we are." The dinosaur said, as the three stepped out of the endless maze forest.

"Finally." The python said, as the hedgehog shook her head in annoyance.

They had arrived in a small town, and all of the houses were made of wood. And at the centre of the town, was a large hall built into the stone of the island. The streets were busy with Vikings and their dragons walking around, doing their daily activities, and the air was filled with the noises of the Vikings.

"This seems like the place this 'Hiccup' might be." The dinosaur said.

"Yeah." The python said.

Just then, a young Viking with blonde hair passed by.

The hedgehog turned into a human, and walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

The girl turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where I might find someone called Hiccup?" She asked.

"Sorry, he left for a flight with his dragon Toothless a while ago. Why do you need him?" The Viking asked.

"Um, a dragon problem came up in my home town and no-one could do anything about it. Our Elders said to my friends and I to find a young Viking called Hiccup, and his Night Fury Toothless." She lied, but some was actually true.

"I see. Well, I'll tell him about your 'dragon problem' and see what he says." The young Viking said suspiciously, though the human knew that.

"Um, thanks." The human replied sheepishly, before rushing off.

"Ok, we need to do this quickly, someone's already on to us." The human said.

"Right. I'll go look for this Rapunzel. Leo, go look for this Merida. And Jack, go look for this Jack Frost. Abigail, stay here and see if you can find Hiccup. If you guys find your targets, you know what to do." The eel said, holding headphones with a microphone on it. On one of the arms was a visor. The other three had one too.

The eel, formed three portals: One with the Kingdom of Cornea. The second had the city of Burgess on it. The third portal had the Kingdom of DunBroch on it. The python entered the third portal, the dinosaur entered the second portal, and the eel entered the first portal.

"Good luck." Abigail whispered to them, though it was carried away by the light wind.

**There you go! I have no idea if I spelt where Tangled was set right. **

**Anyway, the story goes: something has happened in Equestria, and Celestia sent Leo, William, Jack and Abigail to find the Big Four, who had not met yet, and bring them to Equestria. They find out that Pitch Black, the Red Death, Gothel and Mordu, along with King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis have captured the Elements of Harmony and hidden them through Equestria. Along the way, they meet new ponies, Percy Jackson, and his friends, and Clarke Griffin and her friends. Together, the demigods, the Big Four and Abigail and her friends race against time to rescue the Mane 6 from harm. Will they rescue the Elements? **

**Who knew that this would take less than an hour to make? And I was listening to a 'Winter Wrap Up' parody called 'Winters Fucked Up'. **

**Bye for now. **

**~ Abigail :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. As usual, I own nothing but my OC's, Abigail, William, Leo and Jack. And I won't forget my OC 100 character, Nathan.**

**This time, I'm starting to show how William, Leo and Jack got the Big 4 back to Berk, and start to solve the missing Elements problem. As well as already finding one of the missing necklaces. And in this chapter, I'll introduce some 100 and Percy Jackson characters in this chapter, but not all of them. They may be some swearing in this chapter.**

**Again, I own nothing. **

The eel, William, landed outside the Kingdom, and noticed that humans were walking around the bright and cheery town. A light blue aura surrounded his being, and within a second, he turned into a human. He retained his skin, eyes and hair, but wore a dark blue leather jacket, with black leather trousers and black shoes.

Now he could fit in.

He walked into the town, and greeted the friendly townspeople as if he knew them all his life.

'_How am I supposed to find a Princess in this crowd?' _He thought to himself.

He walked near the castle, just as a young woman walked out, with short brown hair, jade green eyes, and a pink dress, and she was barefoot too.

'_Found her. But how do I get her to Berk?' _He thought to himself, before an idea came to him.

He walked off and found a hotel to stay at for the night.

_**At night…**_

William had used his magic to gain back his wings and tail, and flew up to Rapunzel's room. He silently opened the balcony doors, and hovered inside. He found the young Princess sleeping in a King-sized bed, sleeping peacefully. He silently hovered over her, and used his magic to send a dream message.

_**In Rapunzel's dream… **_

Darkness. That's all she could see. That, and a rock brown eel/dragon hybrid. Wait, what? She looked again, and she DID see an eel dragon animal.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiosity winning over fear.

The creature chuckled, a soothing sound, and said, "My name is William, but you may call me Will. No need to worry. I am only here to deliver a message. And you are asleep."

"What message?" She demanded.

"My home land has been threatened, and only you and three others have the power to stop it. But, only if you agree to coming with me to fix it." Will explained.

"But, what about my parents, and what about Flynn?" She asked, causing William to chuckle once again.

"It will only seem like the night and no-one will know you even left!" He replied.

She looked nervous and scared, "Oh, ok." She replied.

William smiled sweetly, and Rapunzel knew the creature was a gentle and peaceful creature, not one of violence.

"Ok then." The gentle eel replied.

"I have Rapunzel, I'm returning to Berk." He spoke into a microphone.

And as he held his hand to the young girl, she eventually took it, and a bright flash of light happened, and within a second, it disappeared, leaving absolutely no-one in the vast darkness.

***I have no idea what I am doing right now***

_**In the Kingdom of DunBroch…**_

Merida was enjoying her ride on Angus, and skilfully aiming at targets and shooting at them while on horseback. Until she saw the wondering python, of course. Being the Princess that she is, she hid behind trees while following the young animal.

"Stupid Will. Wait till I see that idiot. I'll show where he should stick his head next time he sends me here." He growled to himself, slithering along the forest ground, occasionally picking up a rock and throwing it.

"Hey!" Merida yelled, aiming an arrow at Leo.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, putting his claws up in defence.

"Aiming at you, obviously." She replied, stepping closer to him.

"I suppose you're Princess Merida, then?" Leo replied.

"How do you know?" She growled, putting her aim down _a little_.

"This next part will bum you out." He said, "That old fellow Mordu and his new allies are attacking my home land." He continued, seeing her wince slightly at the mention of Mordu.

"And only you and three others can stop him and his allies. Please. Help my friends and I." Leo continued, almost pleading.

"Urgh, fine." Merida groaned, before continuing, "But if ya try anything." She didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Ok, ok." He moaned.

"I have Merida, I'm coming back." He spoke into a microphone.

He made a portal, and he, along with Merida and Angus, disappeared through it, the portal shimmering from existence as it disappeared.

***Why must I be sad* **

_**In Burgess…**_

Jack landed with a loud thud in a snow covered forest.

"This must be the place." He muttered, large deep purple wings forming on his back as he took off into the sky.

He flew around, looking for any sign of Jack Frost.

"Looking for me, mate?" He heard an Australian accent say, as he turned around and saw the Easter Bunny himself.

"Nope. Sorry. Lookin' for Jack Frost. You seen 'im anywhere?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, on the other side of town." Bunny replied.

"Thanks." The dinosaur said, flying in the direction Bunny said.

A few minutes later, he landed, and instantly saw a dark blue hooded kid with pure white hair, and a staff.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Bunny was right." The flying reptile muttered.

Jack Frost heard him. "So you know the kangaroo then?" He asked.

Jack chuckled and said, "Yeah, I just met 'im." He calmed down and became serious. "My friends need help. And, probably my other two friends might have said this, but: you and three others can save my home. A certain Pitch Black and his new allies have stolen our protectors and hidden them. Our Princesses said that four people could save us. The spirit, the flower, the red-head and the Viking and his dragon could save our home." Jack explained fully, pleading.

"This will be interesting. Count me in." Frost replied, smirking, gaining a smirk off of the Jack.

"Didn't catch your name. I'm Jack Frost." Jack replied.

"Funny you should say that. I'm also called Jack. But just call me Chris. Don't know I call myself that." Jack/Chris replied.

He grabbed a microphone on his headphones and spoke into it, "I've got him, coming back as we speak."

"_Good. I'm waiting with Hiccup now, and Leo and William have just finished now, they have Rapunzel and Merida." _A female voice said.

A portal formed in front of them, and the two Jacks entered, it closing straight after Frost entered.

***Line break, line break, line break***

_**At an unknown location… **_

Four teenage girls were stood in the shade of a building, in an alleyway, talking to each other.

"Are you sure we should do this?" One asked.

"Yes, I am. This is the only way we could get our magic, and this time, we should use it for good. Even Celestia couldn't do that, and even Abi can do that, she said she would tune the magic so we feed off the positive energy, and it wouldn't cause arguments and fights." Another voice said.

"That is true." A third said.

"Urgh, it _would _be nice to have our magic back. Never mind if it allowed us to feed on positive energy." The four said.

"So, we're helping out?" The first voice asked.

"Yes." The fourth replied.

"Yay!" The first cheered.

***Line break* **

_**At Berk…**_

Both Abigail, Hiccup and Toothless were waiting for the six to turn up, Abigail had already explained the situation to Hiccup and both he and his dragon agreed to help. A dragon then suddenly landed in the area they were waiting, a purple, very light blue and green scaled Deadly Nadder. It was the size of Astrid's dragon Stormfly. Hiccup smiled as the dragon made its way over to Abigail, who was sat on a bolder. Abigail then tensed up as the dragon sat next to her. And Hiccup laughed a little at her reaction.

"It's ok, just relax." Hiccup said, and she did as he said.

The dragon then turned its head towards the young teen, and gently nudged her hand.

"Now, here comes the sort of tricky part. The hand the Nadder is nudging, gently press it against the dragon's snout." Hiccup said.

She slowly lifted her hand up, and gently pressed it against the snout of the Nadder. It purred happily as its tail spikes flattened down. The trained Nadder then happily nudged its head against Abigail's as it stood up, trying to show something.

"Wait, how did that get here?" She asked herself, picking something off the dragon's back.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"This. My friends and I thought that the Red Death, Gaia and Chaos hid this in Tartarus." She explained, as she held up a gold necklace. But what was so special and familiar about it? The gem. It was in the shape of a red lightning bolt.

"What is so special about it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's called an Element of Harmony. There are six altogether. The six together is what protects my home." Abigail explained. "This is the Element of Loyalty. And how this escaped Tartarus is beyond me." Her bow and quiver morphed into a backpack, as she put the Element in the bag.

As the she slung the bag on her bag, the three portals opened up.

"Ah, here they are." Abi said, smiling.

As Chris, Leo and William stepped out, Jack Frost, Merida and Rapunzel followed, then the portals closed behind them.

"I was wondering when you three were gonna turn up. Found this on the back of this Nadder." Abi said, showing the three the Element.

"Yeah. It got out of Tartarus. I don't know how it landed on this dragon or how it got out of the Underworld." Abigail admitted.

"I suppose these three are the other three I have to save your home with?" Hiccup asked, gesturing with his metal leg to the three humans.

"Yeah. By the way, what about the dragon? What am I supposed to do with her?" She asked.

"Keep it if you want. It's up to you." Was a reply.

"Um, sure. I think I'll call you, Twilight." She said, stroking Twilight's snout.

"Right, Hiccup, this is Princess Merida of DunBroch. Princess Rapunzel of Cornea. And Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. You three, this is Hiccup, the first ever dragon trainer." Leo introduced.

"Ok, shall we go then?" Chris asked. And everyone nodded.

As Abigail put the Element back in the bag, it morphed back into a bow and quiver.

The large eel known as William morphed back into an eel and formed a portal. In gold and bold words, it read 'Equestria'.

"Be warned. When we get there, you might want to walk on four feet instead of two. It's gonna get pretty hard to walk on two when we're in Equestria." Leo warned, jumping into the portal after Abi did, followed by both Jacks, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, and finally William flew straight in.

***I hate myself right now***

_**In Equestria… **_

Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence were waiting for the group to return to the castle. The Princess of the Sun paced around the room as the three waited for the group to return. They had been waiting for about 10 minutes when a flash of light occurred, the group stepped out from it.

Abigail was now a Unicorn, still with a long coffee brown braid, but now she also had a tail in the same style as the mane. She wore the same orange t-shirt with faded black letters, which by now also had a black Pegasus on it too. She retained the band and arm brace, but her Cutie Mark was a bow and arrow in an orange aura. On her back was her quiver and bow, which she held an arrow in a magic aura of a fiery orange. Stood by her side was Twilight the Deadly Nadder.

William, Leo and Chris remained the same. But Hiccup, Merida, Jack Frost and Rapunzel had become ponies.

Jack Frost had become an Alicorn, having the ability to fly with his wings, and not his frost designed staff. Speaking of the staff, that being able to create snow and ice, it had turned into a horn, hence being an Alicorn. He retained the snow white hair and dark blue frost designed jumper, but his fur had also become dark blue, with his normal dark blue eyes. His Cutie Mark was snow connected to each other by a line of ice.

Hiccup had become a tan furred Unicorn stallion, wearing his leather vest on him, which he was secretly happy about. He had a short coffee brown mane and tail, and one of his hind legs was his metal leg. He retained his jade green eyes, as Toothless did, said dragon was a little bit taller than Hiccup than he originally was. And somehow, the dragon had grown his other tail fin back, which the dragon was happy about, as he bounded around, trying to catch it. His Cutie Mark was Toothless' original tail fin, the red one.

Rapunzel was a Pegasus, a bright pink furred Pegasus. She retained her bright emerald green eyes, pink dress, and grown her _really long _blonde mane and tail. Her chameleon friend Pascal was sat on her head. Her Cutie Mark was the Kingdom's symbol, a yellow Sun on a purple handkerchief.

And finally Merida, who was a dark green Unicorn, with her red-head mass as a mane and tail. She kept her sapphire blue eyes, and dark green dress too. Behind her was Angus, as a pony, he kept his usual style, but the only two things that changed was: The reins had disappeared. And he had a Cutie Mark of a tree with some fruits in. Anyway, Merida had a Cutie Mark of an arrow.

"Princesses, we're back!" Leo said.

"Any news from Clarke's group or Percy's?" Abigail asked.

"Clarke's group found the Element of Kindness in Ghastly Gorge. And Percy's group found a trail of Applejack's hoof-prints, and that is a confirming answer from Frank." Princess Luna replied, holding said Element in her magic.

"While we were getting these 4, I found the Element of Loyalty on the back of a Deadly Nadder's back. But what is bugging me is how it got out of Tartarus." Abigail explained, also holding said Element in the air.

"There may be a little hope for us all." Cadence said, smiling sadly, as the Element of Loyalty was stored in the Neither-Space, only Abigail could access that space.

"And while I was waiting for my friends here, I received a call from Hope and her sisters, who were at the Crystal Empire, saying they managed to find and rescue one of the missing Elements, both spirit and necklace. They managed to get them from Gothel because of the help of Oceanus, who just happened to be there as such event happened." Abi continued.

"Which ones?" Celestia asked.

"Uh, let me just remember. Ah, that's right. The spirit was Rarity, and the Element was Laughter." She replied.

"Abi, go with Jack E and the Unicorn stallion to find Rarity and the Element of Laughter. Leo, you, the Alicorn and the pink Pegasus will go to Ghastly Gorge and find the Element of Kindness. Will, you and the dark green Unicorn will and find Percy's group. They should be in Whitetail Wood." Celestia ordered.

Twilight, Chris and Hiccup walked towards Abigail as she put her arrow back in her quiver, and she teleported them to a train station. Leo, Frostbite and Rapunzel walked out of the castle, also heading to the train station. And Will and Merida disappeared in a flash of ocean blue light.

"Let us hope that the other Elements are safe." Luna said.

"Indeed." Celestia replied.

_**With Clarke's group in Ghastly Gorge… **_

Clarke paced backwards and forwards near the ending of the Gorge, a frown on her face.

"Clarke, if you keep pacing around the ground like that, you're gonna wear a hole in the rock." Bellamy joked.

"Shut up." Monty muttered, cutting off his conversation with Jasper and Raven to say that.

"Whatever." Bellamy replied, starting up a conversation with his sister Octavia.

"Hey, there Leo is!" They all heard Clarke shout.

Leo, Jack Frost and Rapunzel walked up to the group. Leo spoke first, "We heard that you guys found Fluttershy's Element."

"Yeah, Wick and Marcus are guarding it right now. We'll take you to Camp to get it." Raven replied, as the group started walking towards Camp Jaha.

_**At Camp Jaha, under a mile away…**_

Abigail Griffin, Sinclair, Jaha and Lincoln were waiting patiently by the Gates, waiting for the Search party they sent out.

"Hey, Clarke's back!" They heard Nathan shout.

"What?" They also heard Murphy shout as the two ran up to the small group.

"Open the gates!" Jaha ordered, and the two did just that.

"Mom, is Wick and Kane still looking after that necklace?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, they are." She replied.

"We need it for Leo and his friends." Jasper continued.

"Ok." Abby turned to face Murphy. "Tell Jackson to get the Element and bring his ass and the Element back here."

He nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later, Murphy and Jackson came running back, Jackson holding the Element in his magic.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said.

"Anytime." Murphy replied as Jackson just smiled.

"That's three Elements down and three to go." Jack Frost said.

**Done! **

**Anyway, in this chapter, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost follow William, Jack and Leo to Berk and they become the Big 4. Also, Abigail makes a new friend called Twilight, who somehow has Rainbow Dash's Element of Loyalty on her back. They travel to Equestria and meet the Princesses, and they discuss that some groups they sent out have come back with information. Just now, Leo, Rapunzel and Jack have managed to get the Element of Kindness from the remaining 44. **

**I remembered why I called Jack E Chris now, it's because earlier on in March, in school, on the way to French, he told me he knew the first name of our French teacher, which is Chris. So on the 20****th**** March, when we saw the solar eclipse, in English, he told me he was gonna say, "Eh up, Chris?" So of course, I started laughing. **

**Yes, I said solar eclipse. It was on the 20****th**** March, and it started getting dark at 08:30 in the morning, until 09:33, when my class, Miss Hall, Miss Stockhall and Mr Green classes left and thanks to a student called Mitchell, who is in my class, I managed to see the eclipse. I thought it was cool. **

**I'll post again soon. **

**~ Abigail :) **


End file.
